Love Heals the Wounds of the Heart
by Ships and Chaos
Summary: When Raven meets Garfield at a hospital, she refuses to get too close to him, but life has different plans. When a situation with Terra brings Kori, Richard, and Victor closer to Gar, what will Raven do? Will she remain distant? Rated M for future chapters. Bbrae with slight Robstar. Cyborg and a surprise Someone!
1. Chapter 1

Grey was a beautiful, powerful color, but, when you look at it for so long, it becomes dull and boring. That's what Gar hated about hospitals. The color of the walls were always plain; grey, white, tan. Why couldn't they be painted something less depressing? A nice, bright yellow could brighten the mood.

Gar sighed, rolling over in his uncomfortably lumpy hospital bed. He missed home. He missed Rita and Steve, however busy they may be. He also felt guilty; he was their main source of financial issues since he was sick with leukemia. He quickly forced those thoughts out of his mind and began heading to the lounge to pass some time and get his mind off of things.

He usually went to the adult lounge, but decided to go to the teen one instead. He was eighteen in a few months, so the staff usually let him sit in the adult seating area. He was in the mood for some video games, though, and the adult area didn't have much to choose from.

Just as he was putting a disk into the game console, Terra walked in. Terra was Garfield's girlfriend, but she was leaving the hospital that day. She came in months ago, due to severe burns caused by a fire in her apartment building that killed her mother. During those few months, they quickly bonded. She was leaving with her stepfather, Mr. Wilson.

"Hey, babe," Terra smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Leaving already? I thought you didn't have to go till later," Garfield frowned as she pulled away.

"Step dad is here to get me," Terra beamed, "Don't be sad, Gar. I'll visit."

"Joe's here? Man, he got here quick."

"He doesn't like to be called Joe, you know that," Terra playfully punched Gar in the arm.

"Well I sure as hell ain't callin' him Slade," Gar grinned as Terra giggled,

"Seriously Ter, promise you'll visit."

"I promise," Terra's voice was muffled as she wrapped Gar into a tight embrace.

Gar frowned as he watched her go. She was the only patient he talked to in the hospital, and now he was alone. In fact, Gar didn't really have friends. He was basically always in the hospital, and when he wasn't, he was busy with school work. He shrugged away his thoughts and turned on his video game.

Soon enough Gar was loading up his game and forgetting about the world around him. He felt himself release his stress as he shouted obscenities at the screen. He battled the computer, but it wasn't difficult. He wished he had someone to play with.

"Will you please quiet down? I have been trying to read and, ever since you arrived, my migraine has gotten increasingly worse," a gravely voice snapped, making Gar jump.

"How long have you been here?" Gar gasped.

"Couple hours," the mysteriously pale girl dismissed. His hair was dyed purple and her eyes matched. She was certainly peculiar looking.

"Really? Why are you here?" Gar had now paused his game, curious.

"I'm waiting for a friend," the girl was now impatient, her attention still on her book.

"Really? I thought that since...your black eye and all..." Gar trailed off.

"No," she replied simply.

"I guess you saw Terra too, then. She's my girlfriend," Gar tried to keep conversation.

"I saw her leave too, thank Azar," the girl rolled her eyes, obviously not fond of Terra.

"Who are you?" Gar asked the girl, his eyes squinting in suspicion. 'Why does she seem to have a problem with Terra?'

"Raven, but that's really none of your business," the girl huffed as she flipped a page.

"Ok, Raven, I'm Gar. Now, why do you have an issue with my girlfriend?" Gar questioned.

"She has a problem with me," Raven answered, not giving him a lot of information.

She wasn't sure when her and Terra's rivalry came to be. Maybe it was when Raven kicked Terra's boyfriend's ass when he slashed her moms tires in the seventh grade. Or maybe it was when Raven spilled her tea all over Terra's head when she found out Terra had sabotaged her tea with salt. Either way, they did not like each other.

"Why?" Gar was now thoroughly confused.

"Look, I'm trying to read and I would like it if you would stay out of my business. I don't know you, and even if I did I wouldn't talk to you about any of this," Raven glared at Gar.

"Out of your business? She's my girlfriend!" Gar exclaimed, now getting angry with Raven's rude attitude.

"That doesn't give you the right to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. You've known her for, what, a couple of months? You don't really know her, and that's a fact," Raven retorted and, right as Gar started to speak back, Dick and Kori walked in.

"Boyfriend Richard, that was the most splendid feast," the excited foreigner exclaimed, her red hair whipping as she jumped up and down.

"It's just hospital food," Dick laughed.

"I came as soon as I could. How's Victor?" A voice behind them made Kori jump, but not Richard. He already heard him walk up behind them.

"He's fine, Bruce. Just a malfunction in his prosthetic leg," Raven walked over to join the conversation with her friends and housemates. She had been living with Kori, Victor, and Dick ever since her mother and father died three years before. It was a big house, Mr. Wayne made sure of it.

"I just talked to the secretary. I paid the bill and he should be let out soon," Bruce continued. Mr. Wayne was all of their legal guardian, since Ravens parents were dead, same with Victor, and Richard as well. Kori's parents have been in China doing research for years.

"Who is that?" Richard finally addressed the other person in the room, Gar.

"No one, a babbling idiot," Raven stated dryly.

"He has not been polite? What has he done to you, friend Raven?" Kori asked as Bruce made his silent goodbyes and left to get back to his busy life.

"He has done nothing, but he has proved to be quite the nuisance," Raven replied evenly. Richard stood there silently, observing the stranger.

"My name is Gar. I was just curious. She doesn't seem to like my girlfriend. Maybe you know her? Her name is Terra," Garfield stuttered.

"We know her alright. We don't take kindly to her or her...family," Richard stated darkly.

"Why?" Gar asked, perplexed.

"Because she is a-what had Raven said? Oh yes-a spoiled slut bag," Kori smiled innocently.

"Well, that and the fact that she and her little groupies have attacked me. On numerous occasions," Raven shrugged.

"Oh! And was there not the time where her boyfriend slashed-"

"Enough!" Richard cut Kori off, and smiled apologetically at her. He was trying to spare Gar's feelings. He was a nice guy, Richard concluded. "The point is she isn't very kind to us. Any of us, Vic, Kori, and I have all witnessed it. And her stepdad is corrupt. He has tried putting Bruce out of business several times."

"Oh, but do not worry, Gar. I am sure she is a nice person when she wishes to be," Kori tried, realizing that Gar was getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"She is, really. You..just don't know her," Gar declared weakly.

"Oh I know her alright-"

"Raven! Will you leave the poor dude alone," Victor called from the doorway.

"Thank Azar you're alright," Raven gave him a small smile.

"We were most worried," Kori nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to leave?" Richard asked the group, but realized that Vic had left his side to go play video games with Gar. They were discussing Gar's strange green hair, and Gar had told him it was a wig.

"Might as well join 'em," Richard shrugged, and Kori and Dick went over to join them. They had called Raven over, but she curled up into the chair again and continued to read.

Gar told jokes that no one laughed at, Kori listened curiously, and butted in with recipes that everyone pretended sounded good, Richard mocked Gar's video game skills, and Vic shouted triumphantly when he won. Gar would occasionally try and get Raven to join, but she would tell him to quiet down. She was trying to read.

Gar never wanted the day to end. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt like he belonged. He felt like this strange group was, in a way, just like him. They all had problems, with Kori's parents far away and her siblings jerks, and Vic's parents dead and his prosthetic leg, and even Richard and his parents gone and his countless responsibilities. And then there was Raven, who both frightened and intrigued him. She wasn't a friendly person, at least not to him, but she seemed to care a lot for Richard, Kori, and Vic. She was like a mystery, and Gar always liked to solve them.

Like all good things, the day had to come to an end. The group was kicked out, visiting hours were over. Vic had said that he would visit, and Kori and Richard agreed. Raven gave a polite goodbye and went to wait in the car. There was no point in getting attached to people, she had three friends and that's all she needed. Plus, he was quite aggravating.

"He's cool," Vic said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Yeah, we should visit him more often," Richard smiled.

"Oh yes, and I can eat the glorious food they have!" Kori exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Raven?" Richard asked expectingly.

"I'd rather not," Raven said dryly. The rest looked at the youngest of the group, all disappointed. She never really did anything except go to school and the library/cafe. Kori would occasionally drag her to the mall. She was going to be eighteen in four months. Kori was the second youngest, she had just turned eighteen. Dick had turned eighteen five months ago, and Vic was nineteen.

"Too bad, I'm your ride and I say we're going," Vic joked.

"I'll take the bus," Raven smiled sarcastically.

"The nearest bus from the school is two miles," Kori pointed out.

"Dammit," Raven sighed. She had no choice but to go to the hospital with them. She would have to go to the library and cafe some other time.

For the past week, Raven had managed to not come to the hospital. She had a project she had to a do with a partner, and her partner had a car, so they would go to the library to do it. But now that the project was completed, she had no choice but to hitch a ride with Victor, who was going to the hospital.

"Can you at least try to be nice to the guy? He's had a rough life and he needs help through his recovery," Vic pleaded.

"It's not my fault he had a bad life. So, he's not sick anymore?" Raven asked.

"He's in remission, but he's still weak and his recovery is gonna be long," Vic rubbed his temples.

"I won't bother you guys, I'll just be reading," Raven promised.

"I know, I just wish...I just wish you'd talk to someone," Vic shook his head.

"I'm fine, Vic. You know me," Raven softened. It was true, if anyone could understand Raven it was him, Kori, and Robin. She only opened up to the three of them.

Within minutes, they had pulled up to the small hospital. Raven had noted that Dick's car was already there, showing that Kori and Richard had arrived.

"Hey, Vic. Here to see Gar again?" The secretary greeted as they walked in the door. She was African American, her hair up in two buns, and she was obviously uninterested in the papers in front of her. Her name tag said Karen, and Raven recognized her from Vic's class last year, when they graduated.

"You bet. Talk to you later, Bee," Vic smiled.

"Her name is Karen," Raven hissed when they walked away, thinking Vic was an idiot.

"She'd rather be called Bee, it's her nickname," Vic laughed at Raven's embarrassed smile.

"Oh, friend Raven! Gar was just teaching us of his skills in gaming!" An excited Kori cried as she held up a remote. "Want to join?"

"Pass," Raven mumbled as she sat in a chair and pried open her book.

"I'll go easy on you, since you're a beginner and all," Gar ignored Raven's decline.

"I said I will pass. That means no," Raven stated sternly.

"What? You scared he'll beat you?" Dick joked.

"No, I find zero amusement if arguing over a petty issue like this," Raven said through clenched teeth.

"Please, Raven? Please partake in the video gaming?" Kori begged.

"Yeah, come on, Rae. Losing won't be that bad," Vic urged.

"You never back down to a challenge," Richard butted in, and that tore it. She'd prove to them that she was no coward.

"Give me the remote," Raven ordered.

"Haha, alright Rae!" Gar cheered.

"Don't call me that," Rae said flatly, but Gar ignored her comment as he started up the game.

After giving up a good fight, Raven lost by ten points. Gar laughed and cheered, but Raven didn't react. She just shrugged and opened her book to continue reading.

"Aw, come on," Gar whined, "No declares of cheating? No cries of defeat?"

"It was obvious I was to lose, that was my first time playing a video game. If I were you, I'd be disappointed in myself. Almost losing to an amateur?" Raven retorted.

"Woah Rae, that's cold," Vic laughed, and Kori pulled Dick out to go to the cafeteria.

Raven smirked and shrugged as Gar sputtered incoherently. She continued to read, and Vic excused himself to go get coffee and a bite to eat from a vending machine. Gar decided to put on a movie.

It was a children's movie, based off of the book 'Where the Wild Things Are'. Raven couldn't resist, that was a childhood book of hers and she loved the psychology behind it. She put her book down, and continued to watch the movie.

"No way, you like this movie?" Gar asked, his disbelief obvious.

"I like how the wild things represent the boy's inner turmoil, and darker emotions. I think it's beautiful. Deep," Raven explained.

"I like the monsters," Gar winced a second later as he realized how stupid that must've sounded.

"Of course you'd say that," Raven rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant that I can relate. I know what it's like to look different. To feel different. And I know what it's like to lose a parent, just like Max loses his father in the movie. I know what emotions that can stir up," Gar explained.

"That's...a very intelligent thing for you to say," Raven shifted uncomfortably, she did not like the personal direction this conversation was going. Gar noticed this and continued to watch the movie in silence.

Gar had noticed something about Raven then: she wasn't really a mean person. Sure, she was cold and distant, but she wasn't mean-spirited. In fact, she actually smiled a little when around her 'family', that is Kori, Vic, and Richard. She just...didn't like to let people in. But Gar wouldn't except that. She didn't have to be alone, she needed friends. And Gar wanted to be her friend. To solve the mystery of the Raven.

At the same moment, Raven realized something about Gar: he liked to get into other peoples business. He liked to push people to their limits and learn about them. Raven did not like that. He was too observant, and she had felt his curiousness radiating off of him. She would not let him learn about who she is, or was. But she also realized that he cared. He wanted to see her talk, to be happy, to laugh. That's the type of person he is, he wants happiness for all, no matter how horrible a person was. Raven, secretly, liked that.

"Hey, I'm back. I brought you some tea, Rae," Vic broke the silence as he walked through the door with a steaming cup of tea.

"Thanks, Vic. You didn't have to do that," Raven smiled genuinely as she took the cup of tea.

"But you know I gotta. Anything for my little sis," Vic teased as he rubbed her head.

"You two are related?" Gar asked, surprised. They looked completely different.

"Not blood, you imbecile," Raven bit, aggravated.

"Raven means to say that we live together, with Dick and Kori. You see, she's been with us for three years, so she's like a sister. Dick invited me and Kori to live with him four years ago, when my parents died and Kori's left. He has a...generous adoptive father who bought us a house," Vic loved explaining their story to people, he was proud of his little family.

"Oh. So your parents died, Kori's left, and I'm assuming Dick's are dead because you said adoptive father. What happened to yours, Raven?" Gar turned to a seething Raven.

"She doesn't like talking about herself to-"

"Dead," Raven's monotone interrupted Vic.

"Sorry to hear that," Gar winced.

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. They were your parents!" Gar exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't. My dad was an abusive asshole and my mom was stupid for making herself and me stay. Kori's parents are neglectful jerks, and Vic's dad was a drunkard. His mom should never have gotten into the car. Dick doesn't even remember his! None of that even matters because we have each other now!" Raven exploded. She hated when people prodded about her past.

"But they still birthed you! I know where you're coming from. My parents died when I was young, in Africa an-"

"It. Doesn't. Matter. We are living now. The past shouldn't be dwelled upon," Raven stated through clenched teeth.

"But it can still be remembered," Gar insisted.

"What's to remember? Nothing important. Nothing that I want to remember," Raven mumbled as she flopped onto a chair and opened her book, drinking her tea to calm herself.

"She...doesn't like to talk about her past. Or herself in general. Or anyone else's past," Vic tried to explain his sister.

"I noticed. I just, wish I could understand her," Gar whispered so Raven couldn't hear him.

"Doesn't everyone?" Vic laughed and they watched the movie.

"We are back!" Kori greeted as she held Dick's hand.

"And we've brought someone for Gar," Dick said, but he sounded far from happy, "Raven, I suggest you leave for this."

"No, whoever it is can come in if they please," she replied flatly.

"Okay, but promise me you'll wait to fight with her until after we leave," Dick warned and Raven nodded her head. Terra walked in, and Vic and Raven rolled their eyes. Kori looked apologetic and Dick's jaw was clenching. None of them were happy she was here, but Dick wanted to be civil and bring her to where Gar was.

"Terra!" Gar cried happily as he hugged her, as though he hadn't seen her in years. It had only been a week.

"I've missed you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner, I was unpacking my room in the new house," Terra smiled.

"That's great! How is it?" Gar asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful, and it's only two hours away," Terra grinned.

"Two hours?" Gar's heart broke, "Babe, how are you gonna visit? Are you moving schools?"

"That's...what I came to talk to you about. I will visit, Gar. I promise. Just not as often. I'm going to a school closer to the new house," Terra put her hand on Gar's shoulder. Dick, Vic, Kori, and Raven decided to go home, so they could talk in private.

"But-"

"Gar, I'm not just gonna stay here for you. There's too many bad memories. I promise you I'll visit at least once a month," Terra stated sternly.

"Once a month?" Gar exclaimed.

"Please be mature about this. A long distance relationship can be healthy, especially at our age," Terra begged.

"I'm just scared," Gar kissed Terra, "But if you think it'll work, then I believe you."

"Good, now let's play video games," Terra smiled warmly.

"But first, I want you to talk to my new fr-" Gar stopped himself when he realized that they had left. Probably because they didn't like Terra, but Gar was still disappointed. He liked them. In fact, he was distracted as he played video games with Terra. All he could think about was them, and figuring out their puzzle. Figuring out Raven.

"Gar! Get your head out of the clouds!" Terra cried as her character fell to the ground, dead because of Gar's carelessness.

"Sorry," Gar shrugged sheepishly as Terra turned off the game.

"Seriously, you're being even more of an airhead than you usually are. What's your deal?" Terra asked, curiously.

"Just wondering if my friends are angry at me. They kinda left without saying goodbye after you came," Gar stated absently.

"You mean those weirdos? Don't waste your time with them," Terra snorted.

"Why?" Gar asked, perplexed.

"Let's see, Kori is stupid, Dick is a, well, dickhead rich boy, Vic always sides with Raven and Raven is an evil witch," Terra rolled her eyes.

"Kori is foreign, Ter. She isn't stupid. Richard is rich, so what? Vic sides with Raven because she's basically always right and they are honorary siblings. These people are the nicest people I've met," Gar tried not to yell.

"Is that why Raven beat up my boyfriend?" Terra retorted.

"I'm sure she had a reason," Gar trailed off.

"Like what?"

"Like you making the entire football team beat her up!"

"Gar I'm-"

"No, Terra. Please, don't even try. I'm sick of you making all of the people I've ever met look bad," Gar growled.

"I'm sorry, babe. I guess I misjudged them. I won't do it again," Terra said sweetly, "Let's just forget about this."

"If you're really sorry..."

"I am," Terra kissed Gar on the cheek sweetly.

"Good, because you know I can't stay mad at you," Gar smiled.

"I've gotta go. Next time, you better be ready to play," Terra joked as she gave Gar a deep kiss and walked out the door.

It was the next morning, and Vic, Kori, Dick, and Raven all sat around their living room couch. It was a Saturday, and they were going to head out to lunch and then to stop in to say hi to Gar. Raven, as always, refused to go to the pizza shop they usually went to.

"Come on, Rae. You never come with us to eat pizza. Not since..." Vic's voice trailed off.

"Not since what?" Raven steeled, she knew what was coming: a conversation that she dreaded. She was surprised it didn't happen sooner.

"Not since Malchior, Raven," Richard stated for Vic.

"He cheated on me and then raised his hand on me when I broke up with him! You can't expect me to get over that," Raven bit.

"It's been a year," Vic tried, gently.

"And it's been almost four years since my parents died! But I can still remember the bruises I got from my father's hand. I still remember my mother sobbing, yet refusing to leave. I still remember how much it stung my skin when he cu-"

"That's enough Raven! You can't let your past hold you back," Richard cut in.

"I'm not," Raven said, darkly. She hated being accused of dwelling in the past.

"But has it not been a year since you went to the mall of shopping with me? And you never accompany us to the pizza shop," Kori pointed out.

"Fine! I'll go with you to get pizza. Is that what you want?" Raven threw her hands up in exasperation.

"We just want you to be happy," Vic placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am happy. As long as you guys are here, I am happy," Raven softened.

"But we want you to have your own life. We just want the old Raven back," Richard stated, "The quiet, sarcastic one who would always complain when we dragged you out."

"Oh alright, don't get all sappy. I'll go," Raven groaned, and her friends smiled.

"And so there I was, on the floor of the cafe with tea spilled all over myself, yelling at the manager," Raven laughed as she munched on cheese pizza, explaining the story of how she was almost kicked out of the library.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Richard laughed.

"Don't look now, but Terra just walked in," Vic rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she will not notice us?" Kori suggested, but she was wrong.

"What all did you tell my boyfriend?" Terra shouted as she neared their table.

"What are you talking about?" Richard groaned.

"Like how I made the football team gang up on Raven!"

"We didn't tell him about the 'accidental' fire, if that's what you're talking about," Vic snorted. They all knew that Terra started the fire in her apartment, so that she could have her step father all to herself. But they couldn't tell the police, because she destroyed the evidence and they wouldn't believe them. Slade would try to ruin Bruce's life, and their own. The police always believed Slade over them.

"Or that you and Mr. Wilson are involved," Kori declared, little too loudly.

"Quiet, you idiot. Just stay away from my boyfriend," Terra ordered.

"Has he broken up with you?" Raven asked.

"No," Terra was confused as to why she would ask that.

"Then you have nothing to be angry about. My friends can hang out with Gar if they please," Raven narrowed her eyes, angry that Terra was trying to boss her friends around.

That's when they heard a gasp, and turned around to see Gar, standing with a hospital chaperone, with a horrified look on his face. Sometimes, the hospital would allow a nurse to take him out to eat or somewhere so that he wasn't cooped up all the time. And he heard everything.

"Shit!" Terra exclaimed, and began to chase Gar, but it was too late. Gar had told the hospital chaperone that he wanted to leave, and they got into the van and left.

"Look what you've done!" Terra was furious, and utterly aghast.

"We did nothing! He deserved the truth," Richard scowled.

"It was you!" Terra turned to Raven and held her by her throat, "if you wouldn't of told Gar about the football team, I wouldn't of had to come here!"

Raven swung her leg around, wrapping it around Terra's. Terra lost her balance and fell, releasing Raven. Brushing herself off, and giving Terra a sharp kick to the stomach, Raven joined the rest of her friends. She didn't want to start a fight with Terra, but wanted to let her know to never touch her or her friends.

"If you weren't so damn prideful, you wouldn't of had to come here to begin with. He accepted your apology, so there was no reason to come here and start a dispute," Raven turned to leave, her friends following suit, "Gar had the right to know."

"Whatever. I don't have time for you! I have to fix this," Terra brushed passed her, rushing towards the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Gar's not accepting any visitors at the moment," Karen smiled sweetly.

"This is important!" Terra shouted.

"He doesn't want to see you, and I can't let you go in. I'm sorry, Terra, but it's company policy," Karen and Terra knew each other, and occasionally went to the movies or to get coffee, but weren't really friends.

"Bullshit! Just...let me talk to him. I know why he's upset," Terra practically begged. Karen bit at her lip, before sighing.

"Fine, make sure you sign in. And if you hurt that boy anymore than he already is...there will be hell to pay," Karen warned. She knew Gar, and he was a nice boy. Terra signed the sheet, and walked to Gar's room.

"I told Karen that I wasn't taking visitors," Gar grumbled, hearing someone step in the room. All of the lights were off, and he was staring up at the ceiling as he lay on the hospital bed.

"We need to talk," Terra stepped in the room and shut the door.

"Is what they said true?" His voice cracked.

"Gar, I'm sorry-"

"So it is true. What else is there to talk about? You lied to me, cheated on me, broke the law. You're a murderer," Gar's voice was weak

"I did it for us, baby. I swear, Slade has me under his control," Terra was desperate.

"You did it for you, Terra. You're sick, and we're over. I'm going to try to get you in jail, where they can help you," Gar was determined.

"Help me? Gar, come on, you don't have to go that far, do you?" Terra reached her hand out, but Gar pushed it away.

"We're over, Terra. And you will go to jail for what you did. They can fix you," Gar's voice betrayed no emotion.

"You'll regret that!" Terra sounded broken as she fled the room, leaving Gar to cry quietly alone. He loved Terra, but she needed all the help she could get.

"Kori, Dick, and I all thought that we should let Gar have a day to himself. His conversation with Terra must've been rough, so he needs some time to himself," Vic started.

"So you're going to drop me off at the library?" Raven asked, hopeful.

"No such luck, Rave," Vic chuckled, "I'm dropping you off at the mall to shop with Kori. Then Dick and I are going out to eat till you two are done."

"Great, there's nothing I like more than spending hours in stores full of teenagers as Kori pesters me to buy dresses and clothes infected with pink," Raven laughed sarcastically.

"Don't let Kori hear you speaking like that, she'll take you seriously," Vic called after Raven, as she got out of the car and walked over to Kori. Dick walked past her, heading to Vic's car.

"Be brave," Richard joked as he clasped Raven on the shoulder. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed Dick away jokingly.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Kori squealed as she pulled Raven into her personal hell: the mall.

"Come, friend! Let us shop for prom dresses!" Kori's words stopped Raven dead in her tracks.

"Um, Kor...I'm not going to prom," Raven stared at the foreigner.

"But why not? Dick and I are going, and maybe you can invite Vic," Kori suggested. Dick, Kori, and Raven are all seniors. Vic, although he graduated the year before, could be invited by someone and could attend prom again.

"I guess you're right, it could be fun. Just the four of us hanging out," Raven answered in thought. Her school was quite big, and they'd probably sneak up to the library to hang out.

"That is the spirit!" Kori cheered, dragging Raven into a boutique dress store.

"All of the dresses in here are pink," Raven said, disgusted.

"I know! Is it not marvelous?" Kori spun around happily.

"No, it is not," Raven answered monotonously.

"Raven, you and I are best friends. You think I do not know you dislike pink? There are dresses I am sure will be to your liking in the corner over there," Kori smiled kindly.

Raven looked toward the corner Kori mentioned, and noticed it was out of view and vacant of people. There was also a small dressing room near it, which was perfect.

Raven walked over to it, flipping through the beautifully darker dresses. She had found a couple of black and purple dresses that she really liked, but none of them were her size. She was just about to give up and tell Kori she wasn't going, when she spotted a blue dress on a mannequin. It was her size, so Raven decided to remove it from the mannequin and try it on.

She sat in the dressing room for about five minutes, debating on even putting it on. Why should she? Sure, it would be fun to hang out with her friends, but she did not want to hold Kori and Richard back. Vic had already been to prom, and he didn't really like it anyways.

After looking at the dress, and remembering what her friends had told her about getting out more, she had chose to at least try the thing on. She made sure the curtain was fully shut as she changed into the dress, and saw that it hugged her body perfectly. It was fit snuggly around her, starting from below her collar bone until her lower back, where it flowed loosely in light ruffles down to her feet. It revealed some cleavage, but not so much as to be immodest. It was beautiful, and Raven would be damned if she let such a perfect dress go to waste because, yes, Raven enjoyed going out and feeling stunning sometimes.

Just then, she was startled by a figure sliding into the fitting room from the closed curtain. She was alarmed and panicked, until she realized it was just Kori. She, surprisingly, only had one dress. It was dark pink and unbelievably large, like a princess dress.

"Sorry! But the boys will be here to pick us up soon and we have not bought shoes," Kori explained as she quickly tore her clothes off to try on the dress.

"That's alright," Raven nodded, and began changing back into her black jeans and hoodie.

"Is that your dress? It is beautiful!" Kori complimented.

"Thanks," Raven answered, and, after ten minutes of Kori examining her dress, they left the fitting room and paid for their dresses. They quickly went to the shoe store and picked out matching heels, of different colors of course, that matched the colors of their dresses. They then waited for the boys at the parking lot.

The ride to the restaurant was quick, but it was a long wait when they got there. It was one of the only decent restaurants in their area, so it was quite crowded, and they had to wait half an hour before they could even be seated. Once they were finally seated, and had ordered their meals, they began to chat.

"I'm...thinking about proposing to Kori," Dick stated casually, making Vic choke on his drink.

"Really? Aren't you a little too young? You're still in highschool!" Victor exclaimed.

"But we've been together for years now, and in her culture it's custom to be married at a young age. We're graduating in a month anyway," Robin pointed out.

"Whatever, man. I still think you're too young," Vic sighed.

"She doesn't, she asked about it weeks ago. And why not? We're financially stable and ready for that commitment. I'm not that kid anymore," Richard declared, and pulled out the ring to show him.

"Holy shit! I thought you said you were only thinking about it!" Vic shouted, but quieted down when he saw the looks he was getting.

"I was, and I decided to propose to her at prom," Richard answered calmly.

"Well...fuck. I mean, are you sure you're ready? Both of you?" Vic scratched the back of his head.

"Of course we are," Richard laughed, "You're just jealous that you're still single." And this earned Richard a heavy shove on his shoulder.

Ignoring the gunshots and sirens in the distance, Terra slid into the abandoned house she was told to go. What she was about to do was wrong, immoral, but she had no choice. Gar knew too much, and he was no longer on her side. He had to...disappear.

She walked down the stairs to the basement, her eyes already well adjusted to the darkness, and saw a figure sitting on a couch near a fire. She wore a purple shirt and black leggings, and her hair was pink. When she looked up, Terra noticed her eyes were pink as well. She probably dyed her hair and wore contacts to hide her real identity.

"Jinx," Terra nodded.

"Terra," Jinx greeted back.

"I need you to make this person disappear," Terra growled, sliding over an envelope.

Jinx opened it, observing to boy inside. He looked like a kid, his green eyes sparkling. He was also in the hospital in the picture. She flicked her eyes across his information. He is a kid!

"I can't kill him, Terra. He's a kid," Jinx shoved the envelope back to Terra, "I kill criminals, not innocents."

"Ten thousand dollars," Terra stated coldly, and Jinx could not refuse. She needed a home for her and her friends, they were starving.

"I'll look into it," Jinx grumbled.

"He knows too much. He must go. He is leaving the hospital tomorrow. He will be at the address in the envelope. He needs to go, Jinx. I want him gone," Terra declared.

"I want to be paid straight up," Jinx ordered, feeling terrible for what she was about to do. But maybe he was a bad person, she would see when she studied his life. She always did that, to make sure she wasn't killing good people. She always got orders from criminals to off an unfaithful member of their group, but they were always bad people.

"I knew you'd say that," Terra slapped a suitcase on the table in front of Jinx, filled with cash. Jinx was not surprised. Terra was a criminal, and she killed her own mother, stealing thousands of dollars was no big deal.

"You're a sick person," Jinx spat, meaning every word of it. She knew all of the things she did to kill her own mother, and what she had been doing with her step father.

"But you need me. And I expect the deed to be done. I will check in a weeks time. If he is not exterminated, I'm coming for you," and with that, Terra was gone.

It was the next morning, and Gar laid motionless in his hospital bed. His bag to go home was packed, and he stared straight up at the ceiling. He wasn't sad or angry anymore. He was just numb of all emotions and wants. He no longer wanted to eat, or talk, or laugh, or play video games. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to live. What was the point? He thought Terra was a good person, and she ended up to be terrible. Could he trust anyone?

"Gar, honey. It's time to leave," Rita, who had immediately knew something was wrong, called. She and Steve had been signing papers for an hour, and it was finally time to go home.

"Alright," Gar croaked, grabbing his bag.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong," Rita begged.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"That's fine, we won't make you. As long as you're okay," Steve insisted, and Gar couldn't make eye contact.

They began walking out if his room, a mix of happiness that he was coming home healthy and concern for him in the air. Rita began explaining her plans for a celebratory dinner, but Gar was barely listening. Steve had tried to carry his bag for him, but Gar refused. Steve clasped Gar's shoulder instead, trying to give him a sense of comfort.

"Yo Gar! Where you goin man?" A voice, Victor, stopped them.

"Home," he whispered.

"That is wondrous!" Kori exclaimed.

"I thought it was going to be another month or so. When were you gonna tell us?" Richard asked as Gar and his family turned toward them.

"It doesn't matter. You guys do to really care about me, you've only known me for a week," Gar grumbled.

"Woah man, what's up with you. You're acting like Raven when Mal-" Vic cut himself short, a smart decision with the look Raven was giving him.

"You know what happened! Terra and I broke up, and you all lied to me about everything. Now I have to deal with this, and get the police involved," Gar shouted.

"We were just protecting you and your feelings. She can't be arrested. We already tried," Richard explained.

"My whole world is crashing around me and you're worrying about my feelings?" Gar laughed, humorlessly.

"Gar stop it!" Raven stepped out from behind Vic, "You need to calm down and face what happened. Dwelling on it is only going to waste your time. Face that Terra is a bad person, and move on."

"Of course you'd say that, Raven. You hate everyone. She was different," Gar walked out of the room, heading to the car. Raven ran to the door, shouting after him.

"You can't dwell on this! Face your problem and move on."

Rita walked over to Raven, putting a paper in her hands. Raven, confused, looked at the paper. It was an address.

"I don't know what he's gotten himself into, but here is our address for when he cools off," Rita whispered.

"I'll send Vic over. He'll know how to cheer him up," Raven nodded.

"We just want him to be okay," Steve answered, and they left as well.

"Kori, that's the fourth time you've tried on that dress. Prom isn't until a few weeks," Raven said as she looked up from her book. She was sitting in Kori's room, on her window seat, as she usually did when Kori wanted to talk.

"I am so nervous, friend Raven. I have never been to the prom before. What if I am not able to dance?" Kori unzipped her dress and began pulling on her jeans

"As long as you have fun, it's all that matters. Richard is still going to love you, and you look amazing in that dress," Raven counseled.

"You are probably right," Kori sighed, putting her shirt on and flopping onto her bed, groaning when there was a knock at the door. Raven got up, walking over to answer it.

"Vic," she nodded, opening the door just enough to see a sliver of his face. It was a force of habit, only opening the door a few inches.

"Hey, Raven. Can I come in?" He questioned.

"I suppose," Raven sighed, sliding out of the way to let him in.

"What is of the matter, friend Victor?" Kori asked brightly.

"Well...I was wondering if..." He trailed off into incohesive murmurs.

"Spit it out," Raven urged, frustrated.

"If we could visit Gar. We haven't seen him or spoken to him in three days, and that was at the hospital. I think we should see how he's doing," Vic rubbed the back of his neck.

"That seems reasonable. Go ahead, Vic. You, Star, and Dick can go. No one is stopping you," Raven handed the slip of paper with the address on it to Vic. She found it silly that he didn't just ask straight out, she would never stop her friends from visiting their other friends.

"Actually, Rae, I was wondering if you'd come too," Vic suggested.

"No, why would you wonder that?" Raven asked dryly.

"Because you're the only one who's been through a serious breakup, felt that much betrayal. I think you may be able to console him," Vic explained.

"Reasonable, but no thanks. I'm no good when it comes to talking," Raven declined.

"I believe Vic is right, Raven. You always know what others are feeling, even if no one else does. It is a gift of yours. You may not be good with talking, but you are a wonderful listener and are very wise with advice," Kori put her opinion in.

"Please, Raven. We need you," Richard begged from the doorway, having passed the door and hearing the conversation. Once again, Raven could not say no.

They must've knocked three times on the two story housed door; they began wondering if anyone was home.

"Maybe they're working, we should come back later," Vic suggested.

"At such an odd hour?" Kori asked. It was six thirty, and most people would be home by then.

"A second, please!" A frazzled voice called from inside the house, and there was some banging around, and then Rita answered the door.

"Oh. It's you, Gar's friends. Come in, and you all can introduce yourselves," Rita ushered them inside, sitting them down in the mix matched living room.

"I'm Rita, Gar's foster mom. Steve is at work at the moment," She stated hastily as she put away a mop and bucket and began sorting papers around the living room.

"Ok, well I'm Richard, this is Victor, Kori, and Raven," Richard introduced the group.

"Nice to meet you all, I just put Timmy and Tommy to bed and- oh god, Melvin! Go to sleep or you'll never wake up tomorrow!" She cried when she saw the younger fourteen year old walk into the room.

"Good night, mother," Melvin smiled, walking back down the hallway.

"To bed at such an odd hour? It is only six thirty, and it is not custom for American children to be in bed at such an early hour," Kori observed, knowing a few cultures that actually did go to sleep at early hours.

"Well, they usually have to wake up at three in the morning because the bus doesn't come here and so they have to come with me to my work, the library, until Karen can come by at seven and drive them to school before she heads to the hospital for work," the adoptive mother, sounded rushed.

"My goodness, Rita, sit down," Richard gently guided the poor woman to sit down as Vic went to start a cup of coffee for her.

"It's fine, really. They'll be able to sleep at a normal time in a few weeks, when Gar is feeling better, and my shift is changing to the eight o'clock one," she looked around the house hurriedly, shifting in her seat.

"Do you ever have any time for yourself? Raven spoke, pitying her.

"Well, yes. I come home around three and then the kids come home soon after, but we have to hurry to eat and wash up," Rita laughed nervously, "I wasn't expecting adopting kids to be this hard. It wasn't, at first, but then we fostered Gar and...but I don't regret it."

"You and Steve need a vacation," Vic called as he brought the cup of coffee to her.

"Oh yes! I have been wanting to do the babysitting of children!" Kori clapped excitingly.

"I couldn't, not with Gar just getting home," Rita sighed.

"He's been through a serious breakup. He probably wants to be alone for a while...Right Rae?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Raven sighed, not liking how whenever the topic of breakups came up, she had to be involved.

"But the kids..." Rita trailed off.

"Oh please please please!" Kori begged.

"I don't have any money to pay you. Or to go on vacation with," Rita explained.

"Bruce has a private beach rented for this year, I'm sure he will allow you to stay there for a week," Richard spoke up.

"Well, maybe...but really. Are you sure it's alright?" Rita did not want to be rude.

"Yes, it is more than the alright. It is the wonderful!" Kori cheered.

"You'll leave tomorrow, if it's alright with both of your jobs," Richard smiled warmly.

"Thank you all. Gar is in the first room on the right upstairs," Rita smiled, and then went to her room to pack for her one week vacation and call her and Steve's work to tell them that they'd be on vacation.

Kori, Vic, and Dick all began upstairs, but stopped when they realized Raven was not there. They looked around, and then spotted her in the car from the window. They were disappointed that she wasn't coming to visit Gar, but not surprised. She never liked connecting with people, and it was obvious that she didn't really like Gar. They decided to visit Gar without her.

His door was already opened, but Richard knocked on it anyways to respect his privacy. When they got no answer, Vic walked inside. He quickly noted that Gar wasn't asleep, but rather staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Friend Gar?" Kori asked timidly as she and Richard stepped into the room.

"They didn't believe me," Gar spoke, and the others already knew exactly what he was talking about. Still, no one spoke.

"I gave the police evidence and they didn't fucking believe me," his voice was hoarse.

"It's...not that they didn't believe you. They are on Slade's side," Richard spoke calmly.

"Who else can't I trust? Are there any good people in the world?" Garfield scoffed, "Maybe Raven is right. Maybe connecting with people isn't such a great idea."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gar. What about me and Richard and Kori? What about Steve and Rita? They work so hard for you, and now you're saying you regret connecting with them?" Vic tried another approach, and it worked.

Gar felt incredibly guilty, but he still regretted ever meeting Terra and Raven. Damn Terra for seeming so cute, but being so evil, and damn Raven for being all knowing yet so mysterious and shut out. How was he supposed to understand her if all she did was hide herself away? He just wanted to help her and be her friend.

"I'm sorry...I just...can't right now," Gar sighed, and sunk deeper into his bed.

"We can stay for a bit longer, if you wish to talk about it," Kori suggested kindly.

"No we can't, Rae is in the car waiting for us. It would be rude to leave her there. It was nice enough for her to come this far, and I don't want her to regret that," Vic stated.

"He's right, we don't want to push her too far. She doesn't do stuff like this often, and if we push her too far she'll revert back to the way she was like after Malchoir," Richard whispered to Vic and Kori in a hushed voice, but Gar had heard it.

He kept hearing it's and pieces about this Malchoir guy, but he didn't know the full story or anything really important. He also couldn't believe Raven had been even more reck used than she is now. Though he was curious, he wasn't going to ask because it really wasn't his business, and it wasn't for his ears. They probably wouldn't tell him anyway, they respected that Raven liked to keep her past to herself.

"Sorry our visit was so short, we weren't expecting for Raven to bail like that dude. We'll see you tomorrow though," Vic smiled, and then headed to use the restroom. Kori and Dick stayed behind to explain that his parents would be on a vacation, and then left to go to the car and wait for Vic to be done in the bathroom.

Her heart was beating fast and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. This boy was only seventeen, he did not deserve to die. She refused to let that stop her, she needed the money. She lifted the floorboard she was hiding under when she was sure his friends were gone. She had found the loose floorboard the day before, and had been hiding under it for two hours now.

He would only feel a few seconds of pain before his death. She had with her a syringe full of air, and once that air hit his blood stream, he'd suffer from a heart attack and die. This would be easier for the both of them. For Gar, it would be almost painless, and for Jinx, it left behind little evidence. The doctors would most likely believe that the heart attack was stress induced.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor got done using the bathroom and was heading over to Gar's room to say goodbye before he headed to the car. Garfield was reasonably upset, but Victor still worried about him. He hoped he wouldn't get as bad as Raven did, but he also hoped Gar kept trying to get Terra in jail. It would be beneficial to everyone.

When he opened the door to see a peculiar figure heading towards Gar's bed, with a syringe in her hand, he immediately went into action. Quietly, but swiftly, he snuck up behind the intruder and slid one arm around her stomach, and the other around her mouth, and yanked her back. The girl let out a startled cry, and struggled in his grip, but he held her steady until she calmed down. A slightly confused Garfield got up and flipped on the light switch to see Victor with a distraught girl in his grasp.

It was an honest mistake. Jinx should've known his friend would've come back to check on him one last time. She should've known to wait a few more minutes. But she didn't, as she was too eager to get the sinful deed over with to care about the consequences. Now she was in trouble, and probably going to go to jail for a long time.

"Holy shit, dude! Who is she?" Garfield exclaimed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I found her sneaking over to your bed," Victor,obviously panicked, whispered loudly.

"Was she trying to kill me?" Garfield shrieked, now pacing the floors.

"I don't know, how am I supposed to know?" Victor replied, holding the criminal in a death grip.

"Well don't touch her!" Gar acted as if she was some sort of disease.

"We can't just let her go! Call the cops and let's- Ow! She fucking bit me!" Victor shouted and released the girl.

Jinx ran to the door, trying to escape. She was the criminal in this situation. She needed to leave, Terra and the money be damned. But, right as she got to the hallway, she ran straight into another person's chest.

"Woah, slow down. Victor, Garfield. What's happening here?" Richard, who came back with Kori and Raven to see what was taking so long, asked.

"Jinx? Who put you up to this?" A startled Raven stepped forward.

"You know her?" Victor asked.

"She's the one that killed my parents."

"Raven, look, I'm really sorry and-"

"It doesn't matter. Money is money, right?" Raven spat, her voice bitter, "Who put you up to this? Was it the sick bastard that ordered you to kill my parents?"

"No, no. It wasn't Light," Jinx bowed her head in defeat. Her and Raven used to be friends, although Jinx was Victor's age.

"Who was it and how much did they pay you?" Richard, who knew all about Jinx, asked.

"It was Terra. She payed me ten grand," Jinx sighed. Victor and Kori, although they didn't know the whole story, pieced it together. Gar stood there, stunned and bewildered.

"She is in need of being put behind the bars," Kori attempted using slang, albeit poorly.

"Wait. I...I think I know someone who could help," Jinx suggested.

"And why should we trust you?" Gar spoke up.

"Because I hate Terra just as much as you," Jinx answered.

"It's true," Raven admitted, "She hates killing innocents. Killing my mother was an accident. Jinx didn't know she was in the car. She probably only attempted to kill Garfield because of the money."

"I need it, we don't have a place to live," Jinx tried to defend herself.

"I don't care how much you need it. You should be in jail, but if Raven trusts you even after what you did...bring us to your friend," Richard sighed, and Jinx agreed to take them to him.

"We have been walking for half and hour now. How much longer?" Gar complained, making sure to keep a lot of distance between himself and Jinx.

"We're almost there," Jinx replied, slipping silently along the shadows expertly.

"We should've taken the car," Raven mumbled.

"I am not letting a murderer into my baby!" Victor shouted in protest from next to Raven.

"She usually only kills criminals," Richard reasoned as he held Kori's hand.

"That does not matter. Right friend Victor? Murder is murder," Kori asked.

"It's not that simple," Raven answered for Victor, who remained silent.

"We're here," Jinx led the group into an abandoned building and down a flight of stairs.

"Let me guess, we're going to talk to Gizmo," Raven rolled her eyes.

"He's the best I know if you want the job done," Jinx replied.

"He's annoying," Raven argued.

"You think everyone is annoying," Garfield spoke.

Raven opened her mouth to argue, but then nodded her head as if agreeing to that statement, "I can't argue with that one...This one though, trust me. He is a handful."

Jinx ignored that comment and knocked on a broken door. They stood silently for a few minutes and shifted uncomfortably, except for Jinx, who stood patiently. She knew Gizmo always waited a few minutes to answer the door in case the police were around.

"Jinx, I see you brought company. Raven. Richard," he greeted, but Richard and Gizmo were noticeably edgy near one another, as if bothered by the others presence, "I see they brought friends."

"We need you to do something for us," Raven stepped in front of Richard so she could stand face to face with Gizmo.

"Obviously. Why else would you willingly come? Who are your friends?" He sidetracked.

"That's not important, and you know it," Jinx sounded aggravated and exhausted.

"You guys should probably wait outside, this may take a while," Raven turned to her friends and rubbed her temples.

"And leave you in there with two criminals? Right. 'Cause that sounds like a wonderful idea," Garfield stated sarcastically.

"Just trust her Gar, she's known them from before," Victor had faith that Raven knew what she was doing.

"Are you sure you feel safe, friend Raven?" Kori asked.

"It's them that shouldn't feel safe," Raven smirked, and that seemed to put her friends at ease.

"If you could stop with the chit chat, that'd be great. I'm only helping you because Jinx asked nicely, so test my patience again and I'm kicking you out," Gizmo groaned, and Raven pushed past him and into the room.

"Do you have any dirt on the Terra case?" Raven's whole demeanor changed when she spoke to people like Gizmo or Jinx. You had to be straightforward and bold if you wanted to get stuff done with these types of people.

"Of course I do, I've been collecting black mail on her ever since she stole that money from us."

"What exactly do you have?" Raven put her hands against the desk and looked around the room, which contained simply a computer and filing cabinets.

"The security tape of Terra starting the fire. I also have one of her and Mr. Joe Wilson himself making out. That is, if you're interested in it," Gizmo smiled impishly. He knew she'd want that one as well, because it would send Slade to jail because Terra was still a minor.

"If you have all of that, why haven't you given it to the cops yet?" Raven gasped.

"Because we aren't so innocent ourselves, and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Besides, wouldn't they want to know how we got the tapes?" Jinx reasoned.

"And you couldn't just leave them there for the cops to find?"

"No, Terra would've destroyed them," Gizmo explained, "And before you ask, no. We can't just drop it off anonymously. We refuse to go anywhere near the cops. They might recognize us."

"If you help us sneak into the station one night to drop off the tapes, I'll convince my friends to do it," Raven suggested. She knew she was getting into a complicated situation, but there wasn't any other choice. She had assessed the whole thing carefully.

"We're going to have to do more than just that if we want to pull it off. We need a map of the station. We need to make a plan. We need to find a new hideout in case Terra tells the cops about this one," Gizmo warned.

"I figured as much," Raven nodded.

"Then it's settled. Come back when everyone knows the plan, and you're ready for the next step," Jinx stated darkly, because she hated how things always had to get complicated.

 **Author's Note** : I apologize for having to do this, but I would like to get your opinion on something. Would you rather have chapters the size of this one fairly often, or larger chapters less often? Thank you for your feedback! I really appreciate it!

-Abby


End file.
